improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Harold Night Rosters (Los Angeles)
Robot Doctors (1): Jonathan Browning, Wyatt Cenac, Thomas Fowler, Bayne Gibby, Brendan Hunt, Mike Leffingwell, Dana Powell, Kate Purdy, Chris Tallman Robot Doctors (2): Wyatt Cenac, Thomas Fowler, Brendan Hunt, Mike Leffingwell, Dana Powell, Kate Purdy, Chris Tallman, Mike Coen Robot Doctors (3): Wyatt Cenac, Thomas Fowler, Brendan Hunt, Dana Powell, Kate Purdy, Chris Tallman, Michael Bertrando, Mike Coen Robot Doctors (4): Wyatt Cenac, Brendan Hunt, Dana Powell, Kate Purdy, Chris Tallman, Michael Bertrando, Mike Coen, Will Berson The first team to be created for the [[UCB Theatre LA |UCBTLA]. First harold night was October 17, 2005.] DECEASED - members moved to Powerwalkers and Last Day of School Formed 2005, Disbanded January 2007 Mr. and Mrs. All-Star (1): Michael Busch, Brett Christensen, Ben Dickerson, Mary Catherine Hamelin, Stacey Hegarty, Jake Johnson, Ryan Perez, Casey Wilson Mr. and Mrs. All-Star (2): Michael Busch, Brett Christensen, Ben Dickerson, Mary Catherine Hamelin, Stacey Hegarty, Jake Johnson, Ryan Perez, Jeff Sloniker Mr. and Mrs. All-Star (3): Michael Busch, Ben Dickerson, Mary Catherine Hamelin, Ryan Perez, Jeff Sloniker, Suzi Barrett, Jordan Morris, Hal Rudnick, Greg Winter The second team at the [[UCB Theatre LA |UCBTLA]] DECEASED - members moved to Gravy, MacGuffin, Sentimental Lady, and Cabbes and Kings Formed 2005, Disbanded November 2006 Coffee is for Closers: John Bowie, Owen Burke, Chad Carter, Jamie Denbo, Colton Dunn, Dannah Feinglass, Seth Morris, Danielle Schneider The Faculty Team at [[UCB Theatre LA |UCBTLA]. Played their first two shows under the names 'The Faculty' and 'Repoundo,' respectively, before settling on 'Coffee is for Closers.'] DECEASED Formed 2005, Disbanded January 2007 Last Day of School (1): Heather Campbell, Neil Campbell, Mike Coen, David Harris, Drew DiFonzo Marks, Paul Rust, Joanna Schochet, Nick Wiger, Jim Woods Last Day of School (2): Heather Campbell, Neil Campbell, David Harris, Drew DiFonzo Marks, Paul Rust, Joanna Schochet, Nick Wiger, Jim Woods Last Day of School (3): Heather Campbell, Neil Campbell, David Harris, Drew DiFonzo Marks, Paul Rust, Nick Wiger, Jim Woods Last Day of School (4): Stephanie Allynne, Heather Campbell, Neil Campbell, David Harris, Drew DiFonzo Marks, Paul Rust, Nick Wiger, Jim Woods The third team at the [[UCB Theatre LA |UCBTLA].] CURRENT (now performing Thursday nights at 11 with Convoy) Formed March 2006, Last Harold Night September 2007, (4) July 2012 Gravy (1): Brett Christensen, Brian Finkelstein, Jake Johnson, Mike Leffingwell, Will McLaughlin, Joe O'Brien, Amy Rhodes, Sam Riegel Gravy (2): Brett Christensen, Brian Finkelstein, Mike Leffingwell, Will McLaughlin, Joe O'Brien, Amy Rhodes, Sam Riegel, Julie Brister Gravy (3): Brett Christensen, Brian Finkelstein, Mike Leffingwell, Will McLaughlin, Joe O'Brien, Amy Rhodes, Julie Brister, John Reynolds DECEASED - members moved to Hey Uncle Gary and Powerwalkers Formed June 2006, Disbanded October 2007 Sentimental Lady (1): Alex Berg, Mel Cowan, Alex Fernie, Cale Hartmann, Johnny Meeks, June Raphael, Leonard Robinson, Joel Spence, Casey Wilson Sentimental Lady (2): Suzi Barrett, Alex Berg, Mel Cowan, Todd Fasen, Alex Fernie, Johnny Meeks, Joel Spence CURRENT (now performing Saturday nights at 7) Formed June 2006, Last Harold Night September 2009 MacGuffin: Harrison Brown, Laurel Coppock, Mary Catherine Hamelin, Jen Kirkman, Allan McLeod, Jordan Morris, Ryan Perez, Hal Rudnick, Carla Snowden DECEASED - members moved to Perfect Crime and The Galleria Formed January 2007, Disbanded May 2008 Cabbages and Kings (1): Doug Jones, Chad Fogland, Cale Hartmann, Kevin Pedersen, James Pumphrey, Amanda Sitko, Jeff Sloniker Cabbages and Kings (2): Chad Fogland, Cale Hartmann, Kevin Pedersen, James Pumphrey, Curtis Rainsberry, Amanda Sitko, Jeff Sloniker DECEASED - members moved to The Galleria, Hey Uncle Gary!, Perfect Crime, Lincoln's Bedroom, and Empty Threat Formed January 2007, Disbanded May 2008 Powerwalkers (1): Eric Appel, Will Berson, Katie Dippold, Brendan Hunt, Joe O'Brien, Kate Purdy, John Reynolds, Chris Tallman Powerwalkers (2): Eric Appel, Will Berson, Katie Dippold, Brendan Hunt, Chris Kula, Joe O'Brien, Kate Purdy, John Reynolds DECEASED - members moved to The Smokes Formed March 2007, Disbanded July 2008 Empty Threat: Mel Cowan, Todd Fasen, Jackie Honikman, Clay Larsen, Curtis Rainsberry, Ben Siemon, Tricia Traci, Ian Wolterstorff DECEASED - members moved to Sentimental Lady, Hey Uncle Gary!, Perfect Crime, and Cabbages and Kings Formed June 2007, Disbanded October 2007 Hey, Uncle Gary! (1): Brett Christensen, Doug Jones, Mike Leffingwell, Will McLaughlin, Billy Merritt, June Diane Raphael, Ben Siemon, Casey Wilson Hey, Uncle Gary! (2): Brett Christensen, Doug Jones, Mike Leffingwell, Erin McGathy, Will McLaughlin, Billy Merritt, June Diane Raphael, Ben Siemon, Casey Wilson Hey, Uncle Gary! (3): Brett Christensen, Becky Feldman, Brian Gallivan, Mike Leffingwell, Erin McGathy, Will McLaughlin, Ben Siemon DECEASED - members moved to Lincoln's Bedroom and The Smokes Formed January 2008, Disbanded January 2009 The Galleria: Susannah Becket, Dan Eder, Allan McLeod, Rob Poynter, James Pumphrey, Hal Rudnick, Monika Smith, Lesley Tsina DECEASED - members moved to Hugboat, The Smokes and Panama Formed June 2008, Disbanded October 2008 Note: 'Wizard Demon Forks' was their starter name. Flap Jackson (1): Bart Folkerts, Joe Hartzler, Matt Jones, Kendall Mayhew, Lauren Palmigiano, Marisa Pinson, Scott Rodgers, Josh Simpson Flap Jackson (2): Bart Folkerts, Joe Hartzler, Matt Jones, Lauren Palmigiano, Marisa Pinson, Scott Rodgers, Josh Simpson, Allan Loeb Flap Jackson (3): Bart Folkerts, Joe Hartzler, Matt Jones, Marisa Pinson, Scott Rodgers, Josh Simpson, Allan Loeb, Jill Donnelly Flap Jackson (4): Bart Folkerts, Joe Hartzler, Marisa Pinson, Scott Rodgers, Josh Simpson, Allan Loeb, Jill Donnelly, Ryan Perez DECEASED - members moved to The Racquet, John Velvet, and The Great War Formed June 2008, (2) February 2009, Disbanded January 2011 Note: 'Charred Cat' was their starter name. Perfect Crime (1): Harrison Brown, Jason Frederick, Jen Kirkman, Clay Larsen, Kevin Pedersen, Ryan Perez, Amanda Sitko, Joshua Weiner Perfect Crime (2): Harrison Brown, Cissy Fenwick, Jason Frederick, Clay Larsen, Kevin Pedersen, Ryan Perez, Amanda Sitko, Joshua Weiner DECEASED - members moved to Hugboat and Panama Formed June 2008, Disbanded October 2008 Note: 'Timber? I'll Try' was their starter name. Hugboat: Dan Eder, Cissy Fenwick, Jason Frederick, Clay Larsen, Rob Poynter, Monika Smith, Lesley Tsina, Joshua Weiner DECEASED - members moved to Lincoln's Bedroom and Elroy Formed November 2008, Disbanded February 2009 Panama (1): Susannah Becket, Harrison Brown, Allan McLeod, Kevin Pedersen, Ryan Perez, James Pumphrey, Hal Rudnick, Amanda Sitko Panama (2): Harrison Brown, Allan McLeod, Kevin Pedersen, Ryan Perez, James Pumphrey, Hal Rudnick, Amanda Sitko, Mike Leffingwell DECEASED - members moved to Arts & Athletics, Flap Jackson, and The Great War Formed November 2008 (2) February 2009, Disbanded November 2009 The Smokes (1): Katie Dippold, Brian Gallivan, Chris Kula, Billy Merritt, Joe Wengert, Jim Woods The Smokes (2): Susannah Becket, Brian Gallivan, Chris Kula, Billy Merritt, Joe Wengert, Jim Woods The Smokes (3): Susannah Becket, Eugene Cordero, Brian Gallivan, Chris Kula, Billy Merritt, Joe Wengert, Jim Woods The Smokes (4): Susannah Becket, Eugene Cordero, Brian Gallivan, Chris Kula, Billy Merritt, Lennon Parham, Joe Wengert, Jim Woods The Smokes (4): Susannah Becket, Eugene Cordero, Brian Gallivan, Chris Kula, Tricia McAlpin, Billy Merritt, Joe Wengert, Jim Woods CURRENT (now performing Monday nights at 7) Formed January 2009, (2) May 2009, (3) Summer 2009, (4) Summer 2010 (5) July 2012 [note: While not an official Harold team, The Smokes performed regularly at Harold night from January to March 2009 before becoming a regular house team and being given the 7pm Monday slot right before Harold Night in March of 2009 Swanzey: Jack Allison, Meghan Falcone, Becky Feldman, Wayland McQueen, Matty Smith, Jake Szymanski, Josh Wyman, Travis Wyman DECEASED - members moved to The Great War Formed March 2009, Disbanded December 2010 Note: 'Or Them' was their starter name. Lincoln's Bedroom: Peter Cameron, Cissy Fenwick, Michael Lopez, Ann Maddox,George Ouzounian, Jake Regal, Ben Siemon, Jeff Sloniker, Monika Smith DECEASED - members moved to Elroy and John Velvet Formed March 2009, Disbanded November 2009 Note: 'Wet Marsh' was their starter name. Arts & Athletics (1): Stephanie Allynne, Mookie Blaiklock, Michael Cassady, Mike Hanford, Zoe Jarman, Annie Mebane, Michael Mitchell, Harris Wittels Arts & Athletics (2): Stephanie Allynne, Mookie Blaiklock, Michael Cassady, Mike Hanford, Zoe Jarman, Annie Mebane, Michael Mitchell, Allan McLeod Arts & Athletics (3): Stephanie Allynne, Mookie Blaiklock, Michael Cassady, Mike Hanford, Annie Mebane, Michael Mitchell, Allan McLeod, Tricia McAlpin DECEASED Formed March 2009, (2) January 2010, (3) October 2011, Disbanded July 2012 Note: 'A Notable Prom Scent' was their starter name. Longest running team in UCB LA Harold Night history. Bangarang! (1): Toni Charline, Scott Davis, Lauren Lapkus, Adam McCabe, Jacob Reed, Betsy Sodaro, Ryan Stanger, Madeline Walter Bangarang! (2): Toni Charline, Lauren Lapkus, Adam McCabe, Jacob Reed, Betsy Sodaro, Ryan Stanger, Ryan Meharry, Dave Theune CURRENT (now performing Tuesday nights at 11) Formed January 2010, (2) January 2011, Last Harold Night March 2013 Intro song(s): Bangarang Delicatessen: Robert Chan, Casey Feigh, Anne Gregory, Luka Jones, Nick Mandernach, Jennie Pierson, Deborah Tarica, Dave Theune DECEASED - members moved to Bangarang!, John Velvet, and The Great War Formed January 2010, Disbanded December 2010 Elroy: Clay Larsen, Tricia McAlpin, Kevin Pedersen, Hal Rudnick, Ben Siemon, Amanda Sitko, Monika Smith, Nic Wegener DECEASED - members moved to The Racquet, The Great War, and Arts and Athletics Formed January 2010, Disbanded January 2011 The Racquet (1): George Basil, Frank Caeti, Jill Donnelly, Tricia McAlpin, Ryan Perez, Nate Shelkey, Brandon J. Sornberger, Gregory Tuculescu The Racquet (2): Frank Caeti, Jill Donnelly, Tricia McAlpin, Ryan Perez, Nate Shelkey, Brandon J. Sornberger, Gregory Tuculescu, Clay Larsen DECEASED - members moved to The Great War and Arts & Athletics Formed January 2011, Disbanded October 2011 Note: His Sand Angel Fan was their starter name. Kid Grift: Mike Carlson, Anthony Gioe, Matthew Newell, Zach Reino, Richie Root, Jason Sheridan, Marissa Strickland, Erin Whitehead DECEASED Formed January 2011, Disbanded November 2013 Note: Kneecap Rest was their starter name. Intro song(s): Bring 'Em Out, Dream Police. John Velvet (1): Casey Feigh, Cissy Fenwick, Mary Holland, Luka Jones, Allen Loeb, Nick Mandernach, Samantha Morris, Jacob Womack John Velvet (2): Casey Feigh, Cissy Fenwick, Mary Holland, Luka Jones, Nick Mandernach, Jacob Womack, Dan Gregor, Rene Gube John Velvet (3): Casey Feigh, Cissy Fenwick, Mary Holland, Nick Mandernach, Dan Gregor, Rene Gube, Anthony Gioe, Paul Welsh CURRENT Formed January 2011, (2) October 2011 (3) November 2013 Note: Main Bed Joe was their starter name. Intro song(s): Jumper, Fantasy, Higher Ground. The Great War (1): Joe Hartzler, Wayland McQueen, Scott Neiman, Marisa Pinson, Hal Rudnick, Josh Simpson, Jake Szymanski, Deborah Tarica The Great War (2): Joe Hartzler, Wayland McQueen, Scott Neiman, Marisa Pinson, Hal Rudnick, Josh Simpson, Deborah Tarica, Becky Feldman The Great War (3): Joe Hartzler, Wayland McQueen, Marisa Pinson, Hal Rudnick, Josh Simpson, Deborah Tarica, Marcy Jarreau, Brandon Sornberger DECEASED Formed January 2011, (3) October 2011, Disbanded November 2012 Note: Soy Verb Test was their starter name. Scandal!: Lindsey Barrow, Mike Bradecich, Farley Elliott, Ali Ghandour, Anne Lane, Scott Neiman, Steve Szlaga, Brandon Weaver DECEASED "Formed November 2011, Disbanded November 2012" NOTE: Linseed Chandelier was their starter name. Intro song(s): Da Funk Winslow: Mano Agapion, Echo Kellum, Dan Lippert, Jon Mackey, Justin Michael, Gilli Nissim, Mary Sasson, Drew Tarver CURRENT "Formed November 2011" NOTE: Bunker Woe was their starter name. Intro song(s): Here Comes the Hotstepper Mister Town City (1): Jace Armstrong, Ally Beardsley, Daniel Berson, David Christenson, Jessica Jardine, Jess Lane, Jessica McKenna, Jonny Svarzbein Mister Town City (2): Jace Armstrong, Daniel Berson, David Christenson, Jessica Jardine, Jess Lane, Jessica McKenna, Jonny Svarzbein Mister Town City (3): Jace Armstrong, Daniel Berson, David Christenson, Ryan Hitchcock, Jessica Jardine, Jess Lane, Jessica McKenna, Jonny Svarzbein CURRENT "Formed November 2012, (2) October 2013 (3) November 2013" NOTE: Practical Mini was their starter name. Intro song(s): "Kids" by Sleigh Bells The Ruckus: Molly Jane Bretthauer, Laura Chinn, Josh Covitt, Marshall Givens, Anne Lane, James Mastraieni, Scott Neiman, Ed Roe DECEASED "Formed November 2012, Disbanded November 2013" NOTE: Reduce One Ogre was their starter name. Cooper: Nicole Byer, Marcy Jarreau, Wayland McQueen, Mike Mitchell, Josh Simpson, Brandon Sornberger, Madeline Walter, Paul Welsh DECEASED "Formed November 2012, Disbanded November 2013" NOTE: Penal Man Horn was their starter name. Cardinal Redbird: Beth Appel, Sarah Claspell, Andrew Hansen, Zeke Nicholson, Jake Regal, Zach Reino, Drew Spears, Madeline Walter CURRENT "Formed November 2013" Belmonte: Ronnie Adrian, Josh Brekhus, Danny Cohen, Hilary Herbert, Hayley Huntley, Joel Jensen, Ryan Rosenberg, Timm Sharp CURRENT "Formed November 2013" Outside Dog: Josh Covitt, Marcy Jarreau, Anne Lane, James Mastraieni, Mike McLendon, Scott Neiman, Matt Newell, Brandon Sornberger CURRENT "Formed November 2013" Category:Improv Shows Category:Los Angeles Category:Uncategorized_pages